


Merry Christmas

by lovetodt



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetodt/pseuds/lovetodt





	Merry Christmas

Hotch无奈地叹了口气，却没有挣脱从身后凑过来的上司，“所以Agent Gideon出差去了吗？”

“是啊，刚刚跟我通了电话，一时半会大概回不来。”Rossi点头，隔了一会儿，继续说，“明天是圣诞节。”

Hotch哦了一声，“我还没老到忘记日期，所以？”

“有点不开心。”Rossi撇了撇嘴。

“你认真的？”Hotch还真有些惊讶，毕竟从Rossi的行为来看，对这段感情的在意程度有限。

Rossi拍了拍他的肩膀，“Aaron，他是我男朋友。”

Hotch无动于衷地看了他一眼，“那么你现在能不能不要和我凑这么近？”

上一次被Gideon撞见两个人在办公室做爱之后他在工作上被狠狠地折腾了好一阵，而很显然在他和Gideon之间，Rossi选择的不会是他。Hotch在迅速认识到这一点之后，对Rossi时不时的骚扰很有一些抗拒。

Rossi却没有动，看着他写到一半的报告，从发现Hotch擅长这些让自己头疼的玩意开始，Rossi就把自己一半以上的报告都扔给了他，“还要多久？”

“如果没有你的打扰，半个小时。”

Rossi点了点头，放过了他。

Hotch松了口气，继续手里的动作。半个小时之后，他站起来准备下班，却发现Rossi还在办公室里，正看着他。

于是他愣了一下，低头看了看手表，不确定的开口，“所以我现在是该提前说圣诞快乐吗？”

“所以你有安排吗？”Rossi没回话，反而问。

Hotch眨了眨眼，“没有。”

“那跟我走吧。”Rossi满意地点头起身。

Hotch犹豫了一下，尽管他知道Rossi想做什么，他也不是那么想点头，最终却还是跟了过去。

哪怕已经和Rossi做过很多次，这也还是两个人第一次勉强算约会的独处。

坐在Rossi家的餐桌旁，Hotch得承认身为意大利人，Rossi的厨艺相当不错，看在那些美味的份上他甚至可以不去追究时不时将手放到他大腿上的Rossi这算不算拿他做替身。

最终他相当自觉的爬上了Rossi的床。

Hotch陷在软的不像话的大床里，一边由他扒拉自己的衣服，一边无奈地叹气， “Agent Rossi，能至少拜托你不要叫错名字吗？”

“哦，Aaron，这么说真是……你要知道Jason在床上，远远没有你让我满足。所以也至少在床上，叫我Dave。”Ross除去了两人身上最后一片布料，压在他身上，不太满意地瞪着他。

Hotch轻哼了声，“我以为agent这个称呼让你很兴奋。”

“也没错。”Rossi摸着他的大腿，“但是大概发现你失去理智我会更加兴奋。”

Hotch分开双腿让他的腿挤进去，盯着他腿间半硬的器官，“虽然看来你和Agent Gideon几乎不使用，但别告诉我你家里没有套子。”

Rossi笑了笑，伸手在枕头下摸出了套子和润滑液，“别担心这个，我知道你的要求。说起来，既然没有礼物，Aaron不打算也满足一下我的特殊要求吗。”

Hotch犹豫了一下，Rossi看着他，一边从他的腹股沟摸到大腿根部，徘徊在那些卷曲的毛发中，最终他点了头，却还是忍不住问，“Agent Gideon也会同意你的……特殊要求吗？”

“Jason啊，爽到之后再提什么他都点头的。”Rossi轻笑，一脸玩味的表情，“但你不觉得那样差点意思吗？或者你可能会给我更多惊喜。”

Hotch舔了舔嘴唇，他亲眼见过两个人的性爱，大概知道Rossi的意思，“你可以试试看。”

“安全词？”Rossi盯着他的眼睛，将手里的东西递了过去。

“我相信你的判断，我不需要。”Hotch熟练地替他做好准备，“别把我搞进医院就行。”

“哦，我会签字准你放假的。”Rossi摸着他手腕，长长吐出一口气，“所以……”

“做吧。”Hotch盯着他，顺从地抬起手臂靠到床头的栏杆上，Rossi压制着他，让他手腕的皮肤摩擦在冰冷的铁质花纹上。Hotch呻吟着，Rossi还没有开始做什么，然而这种缓慢的移动带来的想象却让他每个细胞都兴奋起来。

“做过吗？”Rossi凑过去舔他的脖子，一手将多余的润滑剂抹在了他身下。

Hotch抿了抿嘴唇，“没有，一般来说……通常我不会如此信任对方。”

Rossi沿着他的血管吻到嘴唇，用力碾着，一边引导他的手指搭上了栏杆。Hotch沉迷在亲吻里，不自觉收紧了手指，然后他听见了一声脆响。

Rossi的手铐固定住了他的右手手腕。

就算有所准备，Hotch依然心跳加速，他咽了下口水，“我有点怀疑你是为何决定成为一个agent了。”

“那是工作，Aaron。”Rossi给了他一个深吻来安慰他，“你该放松点。”

Hotch没打算和他交换关于工作的看法，只是弯起了一侧的腿方便他动作，同时转动着手腕想找个舒服的位置，“所以只有这边？”

Rossi轻抚着他放在一旁目前还自由的那只手臂，“我有一点犹豫要不要给你一个能反抗的机会……以防我万一失控。”

“我受过训练，Dave。”Hotch舔着唇，“你不用担心，来。”

他的另一只手也抬了起来，靠近已经被固定住的那只，Rossi的手指也顺势抚摸上去一直到他的指尖，“我怎么不知道SWAT居然还训练这个？”

他的另一只手手指突然挤进了Hotch的后穴，“嗯？”

突如其来的刺激让Hotch的身体猛然绷紧，想要抬手却被铁制品拉扯了住发出了一阵剧烈的碰撞声，而另一只手被Rossi握住，不能动弹，“嗯哼。”

“乖一点，Aaron。”Rossi旋转着又加了根手指进入到更深处，将更多冰冷的液体抹进去，一边不再犹豫地锁上了他另一只手。

Hotch弓起身体配合他的动作，双手被固定在床头让他上半身的动作都不太方便，而从Rossi的手指处燃起的火已经快要蔓延到他全身，他重重地喘着气，“……Agent Rossi，你在晚餐里加了东西吗？”

“我和你吃的是同样的东西，Aaron。”Rossi拍了拍他的脸，弯起腿顶开他的膝盖，“我似乎没什么理由和你殉情。”

“哦，你以为我没发现你和我一样今天都异常兴奋吗。”Hotch瞄着他的下身，甚至想要抬起腰去碰触那看起来已经完全勃起的部分，“我好热。”

Rossi笑了笑，没有承认，一手握住他的阴茎缓慢动作着，另一只手仍在他体内转动着。

Hotch难耐地扭动着，呜咽着试图加快他的动作，而他所有的移动都会提醒他他压根无法碰触自己，“别这样……”

Rossi抬头吻着几乎快哭了的Hotch，“耐心一点啊，年轻人。”

“可是我好烫。”Hotch的声音几乎完全沙哑了，伴随着时不时响起的金属碰撞声。

“我知道。”Rossi抽出了他体内的手指，空虚下来的感觉让人发狂，Hotch呻吟着，指尖绞在了一起。

“我只是需要确认你已经完全准备好了。”没等Hotch反应过来，他就重重的直接将阴茎插到了最深处。

Hotch尖叫着挣扎，就算确实已经完全准备好，这样毫无防备的进入依然让他觉得恐慌，Rossi将他的腿推上来完全分开，又快又深地抽插着，完全不理会他的抗拒。

Hotch已经要软下去，而Rossi的每一次抽插却强烈地刺激着他，下腹几乎是火烧一般的烫，手腕被拉扯得生出几分疼痛，Hotch甚至要无法维持意识地胡乱叫着。

大概接近十分钟之后，在他几乎无法放松的情况下，终于Rossi被过紧的后穴逼迫着射过之后慢了下来，擦掉他额头上的汗水，再次握着他半硬的阴茎上下移动，“放松，Aaron。”

“唔。”Hotch大口呼吸着，他嗓子疼得厉害，几乎要说不出话来，“Dave，求你。”

Rossi安抚地低头吻他，“Aaron，就好了。”

Hotch眼里有一层水雾，他似乎想躲，却被Rossi按住用力加深了这个吻。而Rossi手里的动作并没有停顿，反而极有技巧地刺激着前端，同时阴茎也在浅浅地进出。

Hotch尝试着回应了这个吻，然后仿佛所有被疼痛和恐惧所掩盖的欲望都从身体深处爬了出来，他开始迎合Rossi的动作。

Rossi没有错过他的变化，几乎下一秒，就开始加快动作的速度，他几乎总能将各种刺激维持在Hotch刚好能忍受的上方，于是过度的刺激让Hotch几乎没花多长时间就到了高潮。

而Rossi没有停下来让他休息，持续不断的欲望堆叠在一起，在射过一次之后，两个人都有些失控。

Hotch的腿夹着Rossi的腰，让他每一次都能完全进入，前列腺被不断撞击着，体液撒得到处都是，嘴里溢出的几乎只能算是无意义地哭喊。

两人几乎全身是汗，Hotch到后来更是连肌肉都开始颤抖。

“不，不行了！Dave！不要了，啊！”Hotch尖叫着，伴随着高潮，过长时间的刺激让他的肌肉终于抽搐起来，他剧烈地挣扎着，挣脱了始终束缚着他的手铐。而没等他有所动作，Rossi已经扣紧了他的腰，再一次射精。

Hotch连手都没有力气再抬起来，他全身软了下来，低声抱怨，“疼。”

Rossi大概是终于尽兴了，从他体内抽离出来，抱着他轻轻的拍着，“好了好了，结束了。”

Hotch点头，动了下手臂，靠在他怀里。

发现他已经弄开了手铐，于是Rossi拉过他的手腕检查着，“有点磨破了，得上个药……你什么时候弄开的？”

“最后……被吓到了。”Hotch靠着他，终于喘过来气之后抿了抿嘴，“我说过的，你不用担心。”

“我得说我非常满意。”Rossi低头轻吻他。

Hotch没躲，只是叹了口气，看着对面墙上的钟，低声说，“圣诞快乐，Dave。”


End file.
